Repititious Lies
by MUDOU
Summary: After the end. The pilgrimage turns into a chase as Mireille and Kirika sojourn through the never ending noir. Holding onto the remaining pages of sanity, they fight their darkness only to breathe the light that looks just like them...Chap 2 up
1. Simple Complexities

I've been meaning to write a Noir Fan fiction for the longest time, but I wasn't able to think up an interesting story line for myself until now. Despite my clumsiness, I hope it stays true to Noir's own unique style, and if it doesn't, say so.

Repetitious Lies 

An auburn night partially hiding the bodies that traveled beneath it. Harsh breathes mixing with the humid air. Then rain, pounding and drowning all that it touches. But it wasn't cool and curing like it was meant to do… No, it was sharp and unmerciful like the splinters they were, breaking apart all that it came in contact with. Mireille could only wait patiently as the bullets passed by. Stopping momentarily as it came nearer and firing again to hit the faceless enemies behind her…

"Mireiyu…"

A milk drop sky, silent and serene as the calm open sea. But the smell of death lay low to the moistened earth, and there, Kirika stood with tears falling to merge with the blood.  

"We chose to live remember? For that… There are some things we can't choose to do…"

'I know…but…'

Yearning was evident within the girl's eyes, but Mireille knew it was better not to dwell on it. In order for one to survive, emotions must be detached so as to carry out certain unavoidable situations. This was one of those times she needed to be strong, even if she didn't want to.  But without knowing it, her blue eyes softened.

"Let's go before more of them find us. We need a rest."

"…Alright…"

~*~

'Not now...' Mireille thought to herself as she looked out of the hotel window. Again she closed her eyes, succumbing to Kirika's soft breathing that was sending her to sleep. Annoyed, she turned to look at her. 'At least one of us gets a break…'

                Kirika shifted in response. After crying a little she had finally been able to fall into a deep slumber. Mireille is still amazed how she can, despite all the trouble they are forced to go through. As a last resort, after changing into some warmer clothes, Mireille cautiously walks through the moonlight so as not to bump into anything.  Behind her the lock clicks, which sends echoes throughout the hotel corridor. Kirika shifts once again but nothing more.

                In the distance, a grumble breaks the quiet night, growing louder as the metal body approaches. The bright headlights reveal a shadow but as it passes it disappears, enveloped by the night.  In a daze, Mireille walks along the cobblestones, wrapping her black coat around her. Its thickness covers her gender, but it can only help for a certain time. The hunters are always awarded for their patience.

                She stops instantly, a breath had escaped that was not her own. Playing naïve she continues to walk, holding her Walther tighter than usual. Straining her ears she turns the corner, but still no sound, no other movement.

                'Come now, let's not play games.' Sidestepping, she waits within the darkness, her breath becoming more relaxed. She was ready, and soon the small huff could be heard distinctively, followed closely by leaded steps. But it stopped no closer then five meters away. Confused, she listened, and it answered.

                "I am a messenger. I am unarmed." It was firm and unwavering, but neither was she.

                "Soldats has nothing more to offer me." From a distance she heard a pebble grind rhythmically. He may be unarmed, but he had back up.

                "Not necessarily for you, but if you care for her then…"

                'Kirika!' The name shot within her head. Worry surfaced, but she remembered. Kirika was far stronger than these people were… but then again, she was crying… would she be ready? A pain, she should have never left… "What do you want?"

                "Please, let's be civil… Let me see your face."  Mireille assumed he was the obsessive type, just like…

                "Talk already!" Instinctively she pointed her gun at the moving figure in the distance, and it stopped at her will.

                "The child, a truth lies for her, do you want to know?"

                "What truth!? You destroyed it all!" Mireille can forever picture those times when Kirika lay wounded at the fact that she was nothing. Unidentifiable. But now, after finally accepting her name… To tease them like this…

                "Altena wasn't the only one watching over you." He paused. "Her name may be forgotten. But the people that knew her, offered her, weren't like yours, nor like Chloe's either."

                "That's vaguely interesting…" She laughed, appearing unaffected.

                His voice rose, "Do you not believe me?"

                "Why should I?" It was then that Mireille stepped into the light. Her eyes sharpened at him, freezing him in fear and admiration. The gun now pointed forward. "You seem to have no proof."

                "I will gladly give it to you, but I will be the only one. Kill me, and kill her truth." He smiled a scar-slashed smile, its ego almost making her pull the trigger.

                "Name your price."

                "Complete obedience to Soldats. The leaders are getting quite weary trying to kill you. It's surprising how our numbers are falling distastefully."

                She laughed, "Has the world become a coward?"

                He angered at the insult, "Not everyone has the knowledge to kill! At least… not yet."

                "Yes, yes…" She yawned. "But it still doesn't feel like a fair deal."

                "If you join us, we will stop hunting you. Are you not tired now, of being on the run?" Mireille cannot deny the effects of this chase. Always moving and never able to spend one night in peace, she knew she could survive, but in the long run it wouldn't be any good. Not for her and especially Kirika… She, didn't deserve this.

                "Either way it will only lead to more deaths…"

                Turning around, his scar stretched even more, "I will come back to you in a week, but others will visit. Refresh yourselves and relax because in that time the hunting will stop.  Think wisely young child, and here…"

                From his pocket he exposed an envelope and let it fall to catch the wind. Before it landed, the man fell back into the shadows, including the lurking bodies in the distance. She was about to follow but something inside her, a gut feeling persuaded her not too... Bending down, she picked up the envelope and tore it open. An old photo lay, fringed and ripped at the edges. Pulling it out it exposed a family, innocent and young like any other. The father, strong jawed and smiling foolishly at the camera held close to his wife, pale but holding a spirit all her own. Looking within her eyes Mireille couldn't help but feel the power that Kirika herself had emitted many times before. Moving on, she examined the child in front of them. A girl, five she assumed, sat smiling on her father's lap. Mirelle would have guessed it was Kirika, but looking closer the hair was notably caramel brown just like the mother's. Confused, Mireille dismissed the thoughts at hand and just let the images of the picture sink into her mind.  She walked along and whispered quietly to the night.

`What truth can you possibly offer…?'

~*~

                "Unn…" Kirika moaned as she awoke to harsh nudges. Slightly puffy eyed she looked up at Mireille's stern face. She smelt heavily of rain. "What's wrong?"

                "I…" Mireille turned away, unable to put thoughts and words together. She sighed, her body and mind were too tired now to do the simple task. Later then, she decided. "I bought some breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

                Kirika smiled genuinely. 'Not at all.'

                The aromas were working together quite nicely within the small hotel room. Kirika sat, steeling a sip of orange juice as she waited for Mireille. She knew Mireille wouldn't mind if she started without her, but she didn't want it like that. She liked having someone to enjoy a meal with, even if talking was reduced because of chewing. But it was fun nonetheless. The sun shone brightly through the curtains and upon knowing that, she didn't want to think about anything. All she wanted was to enjoy this meal with Mireille for all that it's worth. 

                "Ahh, the water's so cold." Mireille emerged from the washroom, the tips of her hair wet from washing her face. She looked at the table, "Aren't you hungry?"

                "Very." Kirika confirmed.

                "Go ahead then, you don't need my permission." She laughed lightly as she moved to flop herself on the bed. She stretched her arms before finally covering herself with the duvet.

                "…okay…" A small loneliness crowded around Kirika. She wasn't hungry anymore.

                No movement or sound passed for a few minutes.

                "Kirika?"

                "Un?"

                "Bring the food over here."  Kirika smiled. 

                "So did you sleep well?" Mireille asked as she swallowed her bite of food.

                "Un!" Kirika nodded happily as she drank. In her other hand a sandwich waited patiently for its fate.

                "That's good." Mireille leaned back against the headboard as she threw her paper wrapper into the garbage.  

                "Didn't you?"

                Thoughts of last night resurfaced. "Not really."

                "I didn't hear you leave…"

                "Well I didn't want to wake you up," Mireille smiled at her. "You were sleeping so peacefully."

                "But I would've liked to go with you…" Kirika held back for a moment, the sun burning into her skin. She shifted closer to Mireille, shielded by her shade. "You might've been…"

                "Don't worry about me, I'm Noir too." They smiled together, glad that there was someone who actually cared, and to care for… 

                Mireille stretched again and pulled the duvet closer. Then a question arose before she could suppress it. "Kirika, if we could stop running from them, would you?

                 "If Soldats is the world, then we're going to have to." Kirika saddened as reality set in. "But even if we have their favor, we'll still be killed or have to kill…"

                "Yeah." The dilemma had returned.

                "I'd do anything to reach that little light out there… That truth." 

Mireille shifted to her coat, pulling out the envelope. Taking the photo out, "They contacted me last night."

Kirika received the photo and she looked at it intently.

"They said they were going to leave us alone for a week, so that we can think…"

"About what?"

"Their offer of joining them." Mireille paused a little to form the words right. "If we do, they'll tell us more about your.. family.."

Mireille could feel Kirika's shock at the information.

 "I didn't want to tell you… I mean, you finally accepted yourself as Kirika Yuumura…" The sun was burning her now. "Besides those people could be anyone, all they're giving us is false hope."

"Maybe." Kirika looked closely at a broken edge, there was an orange hue forming the numbers eighty-seven… 'Could it be real?'


	2. Bushido Mentality

Yay! A new chapter! Enjoy! And if you didn't, say so! 

Mireille awoke to the overbearing rings of the phone. Had it been an alarm it would have been thrown to the ground, but upon picking up the receiver, the voice was too familiar to ignore.

                "Are you both going to sleep all day?" The man laughed at her, confirming that they were still being watched. 

                "Is there a point to this?" from beside her she could feel Kirika waking up again.

                "Depends if you're willing to listen."

                "Spit it up already." She hissed.

                "Another letter will be sent to you tonight. Do believe, we want you to join. There are just too many benefits. For you and for us."

                She sighed as she hung up the phone. "Kirika?"

                "Un?"

                "Wake me up if something interesting happens…"

                "…Um.." Kirika nodded, closing her eyes as she held the photo tightly within her hands.

                Kirika's eyelids lowered unknowingly. She was in a daze again, the image of the picture dissolving under her spell. Thoughts and scenarios swam in her head leading her nowhere but to Mireille's words. Of course it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Surely Soldats has everything to forge this all together? But what did they want? Noir at their hands? They couldn't expect that; that's just wishful thinking.

                'But, what is there to do?' The silence was disturbed as she heard a light tapping on the hotel door. Unsure, she looked at Mireille, sleeping far to deep to be reached. Again the tapping came, and from beneath the crack of the door emerged an envelope.

                "Wait!"  She exhaled. Quickly she jumped over Mireille and off the bed, but by the time she opened the door the soldier had left, it's car screeching painfully behind. 

                "Kirika? What's going on?" Mireille moaned. She was worried, but was too groggy to let Kirika know. 

                "It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." It wasn't like Kirika to hide the whole truth from Mireille, then again, looking at Mireille with her darkened eyes, she need not be bothered by trivial things. 'You've done so much for me already… Now it's my turn.'

                As Mireille swayed back into slumber Kirika picked up the envelope and effortlessly slashed it open with the pocketknife she had given her. It was taken from the rubble of the broken apartment, just when another wave of soldiers came to force them on the run. She remembered vividly since it was the first time Mireille had ever truly saved her… 

                It was an excruciating memory. To be surrounded completely by the darkness, weapon lost and bullet wounds still fresh and tender to the touch. At that time her only thoughts were that she deserved this. That this was the fate of the path she chose to step in. But, she never did choose this path. No, she was born into it. She remembered whimpering just a little but thankfully no one had heard. Bullets were swimming in the air and they were coming from one direction. Mireille was there. Mireille was always with her.

                But there was a struggle, and Mireille was losing… She was never that good in hand-to-hand combat… Then before she could realize it, Mireille was on the floor and the soldier's face right in front of her own. She tried to move, but the pain in tearing her own skin was overbearing. Had she had more time in recovering maybe then she would have enough blood inside her to fight back. But she didn't. 

But Mireille did. Moonlight against a blade, no sound to signify that anything was in real mental control. It was almost an animal reflex, vulgar and barbaric, much like her own killing style. Mireille had slashed his throat and held the blade still, letting the blood spill just for her. 

Kirika could only stare in disbelief as she watched Mireille wait for the aura to disappear before daring to let go. Satisfied, she dropped the body and spoke calmly, her visible darkness feeding off the death in the room. 'Maybe… you should hold onto this for now.'

'Yeah…' was all she could say as the Mireille she had come to admire had returned at the release of the blade. The darkness was changing her, and although this was the first time Mireille had saved her without reasons of personal gain… For Kirika, this was also the first time she was ever truly afraid.

"We need to get more ammo," Mireille said casually, almost seeming to ignore what just happened.

"…Un." Kirika closed her eyes, letting the touch of the blade make her hate the darkness even more…

                It was another photo, and it seemed just as old as the other one. Kirika was in shock at the sight. Not because of the disturbance of a mutilated body, but because of whom it was. She was older, but it was definitely the child with caramel brown hair. The child who had glowed with an enchanting innocence while being held gingerly by her father and mother. But she was broken now. Pale and crying tears of blood at being scattered on the cracked marble floor they left her on. Kirika's anger flowed at the unjustified death. They did this to her. Soldats did this to her. Truth or not… Kirika, wanted revenge.

                Automatically she flipped the photo over. Something was scribbled on the back, but it was illegible, smudged chicken scratches. Not even coloring over it would reveal any sensible words.  In little desperation she looked for anything more within the envelope. Surprisingly there was. Pulling out a folded peace of paper, she noticed it was obviously torn from a book. The authenticity Soldats was giving was very unlike them. The writing was in Japanese, partially blurred from what she assumed was water. Slowly she read it, little by little, for she knew soon enough she would have to translate it for Mireille. 

                What I had dreaded has happened. My child, my dear child… Why was I not strong enough to give the guidance to help you survive? Were my efforts not enough? Were the trials too much for you even after all that training? I am pained to find that all these skills were not suitable enough for your honorable title. I am so sorry my dear. I'm so sorry… but know. You're life is not useless. I will not let it be useless. Oh my dear, I loved you so much, and if possible, even more so then your dear mother. You were my hope, and will always be my hope. Part of me is glad that your heart was not eaten alive by the sins that bind your mother and myself. I would hate to see you without that innocence that your child eyes had looked upon me with. I laugh at the times you've often wooed me with that look, just to stray away from a moment of training. But I know, it is because of my weakness that you are gone now. Though you may not be able to carry on the name of redemption… You will always be my NOIR, my dear daughter. 

_                Your mother has given me great news… It almost seems that you want to come back to me._

                "Awfully vague isn't it?" Mirelle pointed out after being recited the letter. 

                "Yes but," Kirika paused, "It's enough for me."

                "Oh?" Mireille watched as Kirika stepped closer to the hotel door.

                "Let's go Mireiyu… I want to take advantage of this."

                Mireille smiled as she picked up her gun and followed Kirika out of the room.

                'I think my assertiveness is rubbing off on you.'

                '…uh?'

                "It's not like you to walk in front of me." Kirika looked back at her realizing that she had broken her usual habit.

                "Maybe you're just slow."

                "Excuse me!" Mireille laughed at the sass Kirika had shown. She countered, laughing even more. "I guess that isn't the only thing."

                'Mireiyu…' Kirika looked away, annoyed with Mireille's attitude… But she smiled anyways.

~*~

                'It's annoying to have to start from scratch,' Mireille complained to herself as she looked over her newly bought paraphernalia. She assumed that for the underworld of Europe they would have complete control over all weaponry connections and stop her in getting any form of defense, but for a salesman he was nice… Too nice. "Nothing faulty?"

                "Doesn't feel like it." Kirika loaded her magazine, intently looking at each bullet, not that she would really find anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't blind faith; she just didn't _feel_ like anything was wrong. 

                "Is that all your basing it on?" Mireille lifted an eyebrow.

                "Guess so…" 

                Mireille sighed as she loaded up her backpack and put it on. Gone were the stylish clothing and expensive handbags, willingly replaced for something more inconspicuous. To any normal person she would have seemed like an overly adventurous woman, touring the landscapes of Europe in search of epiphanies and ultimately true love. Oh, but she could never be normal, something which she gladly accepted.

                Kirika followed suit, wobbling a bit under the unexpected weight. Quickly Mireille caught her red beret before it touched the ground, and affectionately put it back to complete the foreign look Kirika never could quite let go of since coming to France. It must be the aloofness, she thought, that was often disturbed by an endearing childlike curiosity triggered by almost anything. It was this aesthete demeanor, that had Kirika lived in another time, Mireille believed she would have been a glorious warrior, unafraid of even the samurai act of _Seppuku_. Thankfully though, she didn't have that proud Bushido mentality.

                "Mireiyu? Is something wrong?"

                "Death before disgrace…" Kirika looked at her with a confused expression. Was she referring back to some sort of literature she hadn't heard about? "Death before disgrace… Do you agree?"

                Kirika took in the oddity of an idea and assuredly replied, "No… Then there'd be no point of forgiveness, and we need that, the whole world needs that." 

                "Not necessarily the whole world but yes, those who deserve it," Mireille smiled within herself. Kirika surely could be something, had she the desire of more then just the quiet life.

                "Mireiyu?"

                "Oh! Sorry…" A sigh. "I seem to be dazing more often then usual."  

                "My contribution." Kirika smiled widely, a little laugh escaping her lips. Mireille let the surprise of the act remain within herself. More then anything she wanted Kirika to express herself more often, without becoming insecure of her own responds to it. The laugh was so natural, so unexpected.

                Placing her arm around Kirika's shoulders, Mireille lightheartedly led the way. They looked like two dreamers, traveling in hope of grand journeys and excitement. Today was the day for changing one's everyday life, even if the afternoon sun was noticeably aggravated. "Mireiyu, that woman seems to be following us."

                "Oh yeah?" Mireille laughed a bit loudly and tousled Kirika's hair to keep in role-play, appearing unaware of the women obviously stalking them. "Lets separate now, shall we?"

                "Un," Kirika acknowledged the tacit expression in Mireille's eyes and casually moved away from her toward the murals and paintings of amateur street artists. From the corner of her eye she could see Mireille sit on a bench acting annoyed and bored of the 'sudden interest' Kirika was playing.

                Mireille watched as the stalker woman made her way over to the paintings near Kirika. Tentatively she moved ever so nearer and bravely locked her arm with Kirika's. Mireille smiled as she saw Kirika's shock at the intrusion. It was different; Mireille had to at least give the woman that credit. She sat back, laughing slightly at Kirika as she watched her try to separate from the couple scenario they were building as their arms stayed interlocked. 

                "Beautiful painting no?" The woman's green eyes flashed on her, stopping her in her attempt to push her away. Noticing how uncomfortable Kirika was, the woman locked her arm tighter, pulling her closer.

                "Yes… It is." Kirika looked back at Mireille. Catching her as she tried to stifle her laughs with the annoyed poker face she was supposed to be wearing. 

                The woman followed her gaze and decided to get to the point. "But I don't think it quite compares, to the paintings your father did…"

                "What?" Kirika became wide eyed.

                "You should see it. It's simply… Oh, what word best describes it?" At that, the woman stared deeply into Kirika's eyes and lowered her hand to trace along hers. Kirika grasped the small book she placed but did not turn to acknowledge it. The green eyes were trying to penetrate her, desiring to see what she did not deserve to see. Neither turned away in weakness. "It's magnetic…Yes, that's the word…Magnetic."

                At that, the woman moved too close. Shifting, Kirika was caught on the cheek, just narrowly missing a kiss to the lips. In her peripheral vision she could see that Mireille was not on the street bench anymore. The woman knew that also, and swiftly separated, interlocking her green eyes one more time with Kirika as if to say, 'Next time…'

~*~

                Mireille watched the auburn haired woman turn away from Kirika and run off to the alleyways. She followed without regret, despite the tension and anxiety building within her. Silently she wondered why her senses were speaking this way. It certainly wasn't fear. This was her life, but why was this presence inside telling her not to follow? Mireille shook her head, now was not the time to listen. Now was the time to make her move.

                Quickly the woman climbed over a garbage can, pushing herself over a wooden fence. Seeing this, Mireille pulled her Walther automatically from its holster and jumped high enough to propel herself with one hand on the fence; her other hand followed, pointing at the form she was expecting. But the woman was expecting her also. Kirika neared the alley, tripping simultaneously with the gunshots that acted as one. As she pulled herself up, an ill-fated thud signified something was hit. 

"Mireiyu!"


End file.
